Three is Better than Two
by GuitarsThatWriteAndSing
Summary: Tori finds her girlfriend and her friend making out in her room. How will she react and how will things turn out? (Read and find out ;P)
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary**__**: Tori finds her girlfriend and best friend making out in her room. How will she react and how will things turn out? **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORIous, or any of the character named on this story. I just create the plot and play a bit with the characters making them suffer a bit hehe.  
**

* * *

"Care to explain what's going on here?" Tori asked with a frowned and a heart broken look.

Though even if she felt like her world had just collide when she saw her best friend and her girlfriend sucking each other's faces off, she didn't break, if there was something she'd learn from dating Jade for a whole year it was the fact she had to had a really strong character at times... And this was one of those times.

"Tori, see, I can explain..." Jade tried, uselessly, to excuse herself.

"Yeah sure, go ahead; please explain me why on Earth were you and Cat making out in _my_ house?"

Jade closed her eyes and inhaled a lot of air. She knew this time there was no escaping. She wouldn't be able to fool Tori this time, and more importantly, she didn't want to have to do it.

Okay, so, here was the thing. She and Cat had been going on and off for almost a month now. You know, typical "friends with benefits", benefits that only Tori should have.

Jade didn't want to cheat on Tori, but she just couldn't help liking Cat. She was just so... Cat! And since her break up with Robbie it seemed like the girl had open up a lot more with Jade, for some weird reason it happened.

Days passed, and next thing Jade knew she was closing the little gap between Cat's and her lips. And since then, she couldn't stop it. It was fucking addictive.

Now she was in big, big, enormous trouble. The girl she loved was going to break up with her –for sure. The girl who made her cheat was now going to leave her too... or it seemed like it, because Cat's face looked so... so weird.

Okay, that maybe had a good explanation. After all, Jade had told Cat she and Tori were on a brake... a brake that was soon going to turn into a brake up. Of course, it wasn't true, but it was the only way she found to make herself and Cat feel less guilty.

And it seemed to work... until now.

"It was my fault, sorry" Cat, surpriselly, said.

Tori crossed her arms and lift an eyebrow as if waiting for an explanation. Jade shook her head.

"Cat, what are you doing?" she looked at Tori "Is not true"

"Can one of you please explain me what the heck is going on betwe- you know what? Never mind, I'd just leave you guys alone so you can keep on _having fun_"

Jade tried calling her soon to be, ex-girlfriend to try and solve this but it was useless.

Cat sighed.

"She didn't take it too well did she?"

Jade turned to her. The red haired girl was staring at the floor.

"Come on, I'd take you home"

"Yeah, please" Cat whispered.

The girls were about to leave Tori's room when Trina stopped.

"Hey, what happened with Tori?" she asked.

Cat turned to Jade.

"What's up with her?" Jade replied.

"Well, I was hoping you'd answer me" Trina said with a lifted eyebrow.

She knew she and her sister were dating, and from the first day she saw the goth's "soft side" she stopped fearing her. Now, not matter what Jade did, Trina wouldn't even blink... okay maybe she wasn't fearless but you get the point.

"Cat go to the car, I'd be there in a minute" Jade told her "friend".

Cat nodded and started walking to the stairs.

"So?" Trina insisted.

"Give me fucking break Vega" Jade answered acidly.

"Woah, hold on, I just asked what was up with Tori"

"Why would you care?"

"Well, she's my sister you know" Trina rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and since when you started being such a nice big sister Trina?" she asked sarcastically.

"Jade, what did you do to my sister?"

"I didn't do anything!" Jade finally yelled.

"Oh, so sucking Cat's face off in my room doesn't mean a crap to you?!"

She was surprise Trina knew, though when she saw Trina's face transform from anger to shock, she knew the youngest Vega in the house was standing behind her.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK JADE?!" Trina screamed at her.

The goth had so much going through her head she felt the beginning of a headache, but she just couldn't leave the house like this. Not until she explained Tori... whatever there was to explain.

"No, Tori, I didn't mean to sound like that" she sighed "I just wanted your sister to leave me alone, that's all"

She was being honest, actually, but she knew Tori did not believe her. She was in big, big trouble. She couldn't imagine her life without Tori; she started to be a 'nicer' person from the moment they started dating but now, oh! She just had to screw up!

"So what on Earth do you mean Jade?!" Tori yelled.

Jade couldn't help but crack a little smirk. This was one of the things she loved about her girlfriend... if they still were girlfriends. There was nothing that could make her swear. Nothing. Jade was hoping that when their relationship got a little more serious, then she'd find a way to 'make her swear'... if you got the idea.

Tori didn't seem to take Jade's smirk in a good way, actually it only seemed to annoy her a lot more.

"Now you find it funny? You're unbelievable Jadelyn" Tori frowned, she turned around and was about to walk downstairs.

"No, baby listen to me" Jade begged snapping out of it.

"Jade I seriously thought you were different, but turns out you're just as idiotic as Ryder or Steven, or even Daniel, seriously just get out here" Trina told the goth off.

"Trina, drop it" Tori quietly said.

Trina was about to complain, but Tori didn't give her much time. She grabbed Jade's eyes and took her to her room. Next thing she closed the door.

Jade was as confused as Trina seemed to be. Was Tori going to give her another chance?

"I want you to explain, but stay right there or you'd be out of my room faster than you say _Koala_"

"Koala?" Jade smirked yet again. Even when she was mad as fuck, Tori couldn't insult a fly to save her life.

"Okay, get out of room, NOW"

"No, no, I'd just explain and say nothing more, I swear!" Jade lift her hands.

She waited until Tori climbed to her bed. Jade felt horrible. And she felt even worse when she hurt Tori's heartbroken voice.

"So?" Tori was staring at the wall, backwards to Jade. She couldn't help the little soft that escaped her mouth.

Jade sighed frustrated. She fucked up, big time.

"Listen Tori, I, I was just a big stupid idiot, okay?" Where was she trying to get with this?

Let's face it; she didn't have a good explanation. And she wasn't about to say that, so she decided to just beg... which she hated, but Tori was really, really, worth it.

"That's your amazing explanation? Just get out Jade" again that heartbroken tone.

"No Tori, I won't get out of this house until you believe that you're the only girl I love deeply" Okay, at least she hadn't lost herself completely... yet.

"Oh? Well then can you please tell me why on Earth you were making out with Cat, of all people?!" the Latina yelled as she stood up from her bed. Her eyes were red and all teary.

"Tori I'm telling you it meant nothing!"

"So every time we kiss means nothing as well? How many girls have heart that rubbish coming out from your lips, huh?!"

"What the hell Tori?! You know is not like that! There's a really good reason for my actions... let me just find the way to explain, would ya'?"

"Whatever Jade, I'm done with you, please get out"

The goth's eyes turned into plates.

"What do you mean 'done'... you're not saying what I think you are, right?"

"I'm saying I need time to think and I don't want to keep on arguing with my girlfriend, so please leave"

If Tori was hoping to relieve Jade, hell she did succeed. But Jade just couldn't believe her ears.

"You're serious?" The goth asked with hope all over her voice.

"Yes, I am, I want my space sometimes, especially when I'm about to get a headache"

"I can get you aspirins, don't worry, be right back" Jade told her still-girlfriend, though she couldn't get really far since Tori caught her by the arm.

"Even though that'd be really nice from you, I know you're just doing it because I must look like crap, not because you'd actually do it any other day in any other situation, so I think I'd pass" Tori told Jade with a sassy looking expression.

"That's crap, you know it. Tori I love you. Love you. I'd even spell it; L, O, V, E, Y, O, U"

"Then maybe you'd just have another chance, I don't know. Now come on, my head is starting to pound and I'm sure Cat wants to get the heck out of here, too much drama for her maybe?"

"No way, I'd ask your sister to give her a lift, I'm pretty sure she wants me as far away from Cat as possible anyways, so yeah"

"That's exactly why" Tori sighed "Listen Jade I trust you, I have no idea what went into your head today, but I trust you. Maybe not so much now... but whatever. Now, go leave that girl at her house and if I know you tried to make a move on her, listen carefully Jade" The goth stared straight into Tori's eyes "you breathe a little too close to Cat, or touch her in any way it's not friendly, we're done. Got that?"

"Sure" Jade nodded.

She wasn't an idiot. She loved Tori and would do everything to have her back.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! I'd explain stuff later on Tutors are for idiots, as for now let me know if I should continue or if I should quit on this one. I've only read one Catorade long-story, and it kinda explained how they got together but... I'm not trying to offend anyone, but as it kept going on, it just turned so unrealistic lol. Whatever, I'm gonna try to keep this one a little more down to Earth :P**


	2. Chapter 2

None of the girls said a word as Jade drove to Cats house.

"I'm sorry" Jade finally said when she parked.

"You lied to me 'bout the break didn't you?" She said.

"I did" Jade sighed heavily. "Listen Cat, I like you, I really do..."

"But you love her"

"I do"

"It's okay Jade, it was... good to have someone for a while"

"Kitty listen-"

"Don't call me that" then she added "Please"

"I won't give up on you, you heard me? I like you a lot"

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"What I should have done weeks ago"

"Wait- you mean?" Cat said with a smile.

Jade nodded.

"Oh my gosh! I love you so much!" Cat hands flew to her mouth.

Jade smiled.

Love you too Kitty

Cat leaned in to kiss Jade. The Goth hesitated for a moment, but Tori didn't say anything about Cat kissing her.

* * *

Jades mind was a tornado at the moment. She cheated on Tori? Yes she did. Was it on purpose? Well, no, not really. What was she going to do now?

When she got home her mother opened the door.

What happened? She asked immediately. She knew she was at Toris house and since she was her mother and mothers had a magical power of knowing all, she knew when Jade was upset.

"We fought"

"What did you do?!" Of course.

Jades mother loved her, for sure. But if there was anybody who loved Tori more than her family and Jade, it was Jades mother, Denise. That woman loved Tori! Specially since she understood why the sudden changes on Jade.

"You'll hate me"

"Of course not, Jade"

"I was making out with Cat on her bed" she said without thinking. It was better to let her know this way, anyways.

"Jadelyn August West!"

"I know! Ill fix it mom!"

And with that she stormed to her room.

* * *

The next morning at school, Jade didn't see Cat and ten minutes after she gave up searching she received a text.

**Cat: _Staying home today. Guilt is consuming me. Love you._ **

Jade sighed.

**Jade: _I'll fix this mess. Love you too._ **

At lunch she sat next to Tori, her girlfriend didn't seem to be mad, actually she looked pretty fine, but deep inside Jade knew Tori hadn't totally forgiven her.

"Where's Cat?" André asked.

"Home" Jade answered a little too quickly.

Tori gave her a look.

"Her house"

"I know"

Tori stood up and walked away. Yup, mad girlfriend.

"Problems in paradise?" Beck chuckled.

"Shut it jerk" she just wasn't in the mood for any kind of joke or cliché phrases.

She followed Tori inside but couldn't find her. She felt someone pulling her arm and into the janitors closet.

"I'm mad" Tori said in the dark.

"You're mad" Jade repeated not knowing exactly what to do.

"You know why?"

"I know why" for some reason Jade could feel Tori's arms crossed.

"Stop mocking me and fix this!" She pushed Jades shoulder quite strongly.

"Ouch! How? Just tell me what I can do to make it better and I'll do it"

"Stop texting Cat"

Jade smirked even though Tori couldn't see it

"Makes you jealous?"

"Whip that smirk out of your face West. Makes me uncomfortable"

The goth sighed.

"Promise me, no more texting until I talk to her"

"Wait, you wanna talk to her?" Jade asked alarmed.

"Yes, is there any problem? Anything else you're hiding from me?"

With that Tori left the janitors closet. Jade was afraid of what could be said in that little talk her girlfriend was planning.

* * *

Tori Vega was driving home with her sister. Usually she'll go to her girlfriends house to do homework and kissing-work but this time she was mad. Really mad.

"I can't believe you" Trina said from the driver's seat.

"Treen, stop, we went through this"

"Yeah, I know, you love her way too much to let her go... but still!"

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Break up with her"

That was her final word until she got to her bedroom. She dialed Cats number, but not success at all.

She wanted to call Cat as soon as she left her house the day before, but thinking better about it she understood it was a bad idea. She was extremely mad at her for not stopping her she was madder at Jade for kissing her even though she had a girlfriend. There was a moment when she felt hate towards Jade. Of course it was temporally, but still.

She tried calling Cat again and she didn't have any luck. She decided she wanted to go into The Slap, maybe she'll find her there.

When she went into Cats Slap Page she found an update.

**Feeling: _Guilty._ **

Then another one.

**Feeling: _Sick._**

And the last one from an hour or so ago:

**Status: _Please, fix this!_ **

**Feeling: _Worried. _**

Oh Cat, way to tell the world something is up with you.

She then clicked into Jades Slap Page, just for the sake of it.

Two updates:

**Status: _SHIT._ **

**Feeling: _Stupid._ **

**Status: _Coffee with extra caffeine. _**

**Feeling: _Energetic_**_._

Oh, so Cat felt more guilty than her girlfriend did? That was great!

Her phone vibrated. A text from André.

**André: _Everything okay chica?_ **

**Tori: _no_**

**André: _I thought so. Want me to come over?_ **

**Tori: _no_**

**André: _oh, okay, tell me if you need anything!_ **

**Tori: _lets meet at Karaoke Dokie tonight? Need to get distracted _**

**André: _no problemo! 8 sounds good?_ **

**Tori: _yup :{)_**

Good. She had plans. She wasn't acting like the heart-broken girl she felt she was.

* * *

When she got to Karaoke Dokie it crossed her mind that maybe, and just maybe, life would hate her so much that shell see Jade or worse Cat.

"André how bout we just find a park and walk around"

"Is Jade right?

"She was kissing Cat. In my bedroom"

"I know"

Tori gave him this confused look.

"She called me earlier when I updated my Slap Status" he explained.

She went into the Slap from her PearPhone and clicked on Andrés profile.

**Status: _Dr. Harris on duty!_ **

**Feeling: _Worried._ **

She saw Jade's like on the status and checked the comment section.

**Beck Oliver: _Dr. Harris? No man_**

**Rex Powers: _Give her my number!_ **

**Jade West: _Shut it puppet_**

**Jade West: _Take care of her._ **

Of course Jade knew André was talking about her.

She smiled.

"You're such a goofball"

"Hey, I made you smile" he smiled as well.

After ordering pizza and finding a table André gave her this serious look.

"I can't believe her"

"Neither can I"

"She loves you!"

"I love her!"

"So what? You guys broke up?"

"A break then?"

Tori shook her head no.

"Chica, please! Tell me youre punishing her in one way or another"

"I didn't kiss her today..."

"That's a good start"

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Man I dunno, I bet you're angry though"

"My blood is bowling"

* * *

Their chat about Jade didnt last too long, each of them sang two songs and then after an hour or so went home. Tori updated her status.

**Status: _Thanks Dr. H_**

**Feeling: _Happy_**

Jade liked her status. So did Cat.

Cat. She needed to talk to her. She dialed her number and waited.

"Hello?" A frightened voice asked.

"Cat"

"Hey Tori"

"Look I wanted to talk to you... about… you know..."

"Oh Tori, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I swear if I could do anything to fix it I would! I just- We just- dang it, I'm so sorry!"

"Cat, breath"

"It isn't your fault"

"But it is! I knew you two were dating and because of me you guys fought"

"She kissed you"

"I let her"

"Cat, you're making more difficult to not be angry at you"

"Please be angry at me and not Jade!"

So that's what it was about.

"I still love her and we didn't break up" She said a little defensive.

She could hear Cats sigh of relief.

"Why didn't you go to school?"

"Tummy ache"

"You sure?"

"Okay, just... don't feel guilty about what happen okay?"

"Okie..."

"Bye Cat"

"Bye Tori"

"See you tomorrow"

"See ya'"

Cat hanged up. She stared at her phone. She wanted to call Jade and have their usual talks until they fell asleep, but she could survive the night before without doing so, what was different about today?

A text. From Jade.

Jade: Love you babe, never forget it

She held her breath. It was one of the most romantic things Jade had texted her. Yes, you got to remember, she is Jade West.

She called her.

"Hello baby"

"Uhm... goodnight"

"Goodnight Tori"

"Love you too"

She hanged up.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully you liked it. I wrote it on my mom's phone while I was at the beach haha. Sorry or any mistakes, I tried to correct 'em all. Hopefully I'll update Tutors Are For Idiots soon… Happy-Late-New-Year!**

**P.S Sorry it is too short and it took me so long! :S**


End file.
